fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy The Bunny (from The Players Room :P)
Notes about Happy and this article Happy is a Bunny that looks just like Bonnie (in this wiki he is called Bon)who has no parents or siblings.Yeah he is pretty much a mystery to science.This is Copied and pasted from The Player's Room Wiki. Story Happy is an orphan who was hated for being different. He was made fun of,bullied,etc.He never liked it so he decided to run away.he ran in a forest.He saw a lot of animalls,types of trees and plants and insects.He heard a pack of wolves so he hid in a hole in the ground.It was also night time so he went to sleep.when he reached town,he suddenly passed out.When he gained consciousness, he was in a cage.He felt a shock that came from him.He saw a man and asked "What did you do to me?" the man replied to Happy "I had put an electric circuit in you and you are now a bionic...but you will soon turn into an animatronic!But I will take a nap first..."when the man was asleep,Happy decided to squeeze through the cage and it somehow worked.He ran out of the forest and to a sidewallk.He saw a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.He crossed the road and went inside he saw 4 animatronics,they are called Bonnie,Chica,Foxy(which is covered behind a curtain) and Freddy.He fell and broke his electricall circuit when exploring the pizzeria and kept twitching and his eyes turn red from time to time.He hid in backstage under the table when he heard wolves again.So he slept in the backstage under the table.When it was midnight,he heard footsteps and saw Bonnie in the backstage.He almost screamed but he didn't want to get caught so he held it in and went to sleep.The next day,he saw Zener wallk past the door and Happy got VERY scared.He went to the office that night and saw a man leaving a recorded message on a phone.He then went back to sleep under the table at backstage.Happy decided to see the man in the office again.and saw Chica in the office screaming at him and Bonnie carried the man out of the office through the left door and Happy started twitching uncontrollably.When he went to backstage he saw the man getting stuffed into an empty golden version of Freddy Fazbear suit.Happy was haunted by that suit ever since.When the fifth night came,his circuit started to get worse,until he couldn't sleep.He suddenly started to move around the pizzeria without reallizing and twitching uncontrollably.He suddenly passed out and woke up near an indoscope of an animatronic.A week later,he saw another man in the office.When Happy was asleep,he suddenly woke up and was unable to control himself he went from room to room and waited at the left door while twitching with red eyes smiling.He woke up on the table at backstage with scratches and scars.A few months past,He finally decided to tallk to Zener and became friends.He then made other friends such as Soranayo,Subwaru,Foxy,Chica,CreepyInvestigator and others.After a few days,a man came and said 'I am Doctor Eggman Robotnik!'Happy was standing there while looking at him and thought he was friendly,until he suddenly attacked his friends.His friends fought back.Happy wanted to fight as well and saw a bow.He took it and tried to attack Eggman.He couldn't hit him because it was his first time using a bow.Foxy destroyed a small vehicle that the Eggman was on called the 'Eggmobile' 'I will come back!'said Eggman.Eggman came again,and again,Zener,Happy and Subwaru decided to take the job as the security guard at the Pizzeria.Happy was really scared because he knew what happened to the other security guard.He was scared but decided to take the job with Zener and Subwaru.Happy kept twitching of fear.Zener hugged Happy hoping he will stop,apparently he stopped.Zener decided to go to the Show stage.Happy started to twitch again,his eyes turned red and he passed out.Zener brought Happy to the Show stage and sung.He woke up.Happy sat down.Zener sat down with Happy.Zener wanted Happy to tell her why he kept twitching.He told her the story (this one :P).Zener took off her hoodie showing her ears and tail.Happy was surprised.Zener also turned into an animatronic.Zener then fixed Happy's circuits with an orb.There are two bugs though,One controls his emotions.He will suddenly get sad,angry or scared.The other one can give him headache which sometimes makes him faint.So,After about a month or two,He got adopted by Zener.He learned to transform from a Bunny Boy,animatronic and animall form.His animatronic form is a bit glitchy though. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:FF Category:Story